


After 7 Years

by Kyogre



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Complete, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Post-Tenroujima Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyogre/pseuds/Kyogre
Summary: Lyoray week 2016When he sees Gray again, miraculously returning after seven years, Lyon kisses him.





	1. Reunion and Warmth

**Notes:** Lyoray post Tenrou AU, vaguely using the lyoray week prompts. We’re just... going to ignore that whole thing with “love at first sight” for Juvia. 

 

————-

 

**Part 1: Reunion and Warmth**

 

_ 'Ethernano level hypothesis confirmed. Our lost comrades have returned.' _

 

The message that came from Blue Pegasus was clear, but Lyon’s mind had gone blank, all thought and reason vanishing into a haze of confusion and disbelief. 

 

The lost members of Fairy Tail had returned. But that wasn’t possible. That couldn’t be true. After seven years, Lyon had accepted it — that Gray was never coming back, just like Ur. That was reality, and he wasn’t a romantic fool who drowned himself in dreams of a miracle. He had accepted that truth, no matter how bitter... 

 

But Fairy Tail returned. Gray returned. 

 

Seeing him standing there, among his guildmates, smiling and making a racket as they always did, Lyon couldn’t form a single thought. He was only distantly aware of his own glib greeting, or how they ended up headed outside, trading jabs and boasts. As on the journey to Magnolia, his body went through the motions without any conscious thought. 

 

That was the reason. He hadn’t been thinking at all, only acting on the feelings welling up inside him. There was no way he would have done something so reckless, so foolish if he had been thinking. 

 

But because his mind had been empty, guided by only an overwhelming sense of relief — Lyon reached out and, pulling him close, kissed Gray. 

 

Gray let out a strangled sound of shock, going completely stiff.

 

It didn’t register with Lyon. The only thing that filtered through the haze in his mind was the comforting, solid warmth pressed close against him. This was real, wasn’t it? He could finally accept it, feeling the proof under his hands. Drawing back a fraction, Lyon let out a soft sigh of relief and let his forehead rest against Gray’s. Seven years of tension and grief seeped out of his body, the muscles of his shoulders uncoiling and a small smile tugging at his lips. 

 

Gradually, he became aware of his surroundings again — Gray’s shoulders under his hands, bare, naturally, Gray’s fluttering breaths against his cheeks, the almost palpable tension Gray was radiating as he stood frozen, ramrod straight. With a sharp jerk back into reality, Lyon realized just what position he was in and just what he’d done. 

 

His eyes snapped open, and the two of them stared stared at each other in paralyzed shock. 

 

“Nguh...” Gray made an indistinct noise like gears grinding together as he struggled to form words. A furious strip of red was spreading across cheeks, and fine tremors were beginning to run through his shoulders, his shock cracking. 

 

“Ah,” Lyon said, and quickly took a step back, holding up his hands. He cleared his throat and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Sorry about that.” 

 

For a moment, Gray visibly oscillated between outrage and plain stupefaction. “I... You...” he tried to start, only to abandon each half-formed thought. 

 

It was clear he had no idea where to even start reacting. So he finally defaulted to their usual standby for any awkward emotional display that managed to slip through — playing it off and ignore it. 

 

Shaking his head sharply to clear it, he said, “That’s... that’s fine. It was just... too much, all at once, right?” He laughed nervously, looking anywhere except Lyon. “Yeah, it would be enough to make anyone do something weird. It’s just a crazy situation. Anyone would get confused. I get it, you didn’t mean to do that. Don’t worry about it.” 

 

He rocked on his feet, clearly wanting to back away more and simultaneously unwilling to give ground. With the same uncertainty, he raised his hand, only to hesitate without reaching out and let it drop again. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Gray repeated, drawing himself up with more certainty. In a clear attempt to restore the status quo, he smirked and said, “Now, come on. I want to see if you’ve managed to get any better in seven years!” 

 

Lyon almost agreed, a matching smirk already tugging at the corners of his lips. It was easy and familiar, the pretense of rivalry — when, really, all he felt was relief. 

 

Even as a child, Lyon had never genuinely seen Gray as a rival. His goal, to surpass Ur, to prove himself to her, hadn’t been one of competition or which precluded Gray’s own aim to defeat Deliora. Back then, Lyon had taken to heart Ur’s words about treasuring him just as much as her daughter and accepted the strange boy she’d declared part of their little family. 

 

It had simply been easiest to let Gray misinterpret his attempts to show off as a challenge, since that seemed to be the only way Gray seemed able to accept any closeness. 

 

It had been simpler afterward too, after Galuna, during the Nirvana incident, to just fall into the pattern of rivalry. It worked for Salamander, after all. So Lyon had bluffed and carried on as if it was natural, rather than try to make the difficult apology and try to mend a bridge he had been afraid was burnt beyond all hope. 

 

It would have been simple to accept it here as well. Just laugh and say he didn’t mean it, and forget about it — or pretend to. It would be simple, but...

 

Lyon had spent seven years thinking about all the things he didn't say and didn’t do. ‘Why didn’t I just apologize?’ ‘Why did I just watch from a distance and walk away?’ ‘Why did I hesitate?’ Gray had been the closest Lyon had to family. No, more than that. In some way, Gray had been the most important person in Lyon’s life. 

 

Sherry, Yuka, Toby, they had been no more than co-conspirators, people he had little emotional ties to. Over time, they had become his comrades, but the single bond from long ago had still remained, tangled around Lyon’s heart. 

 

It had been a strange realization, that this was the shape of his feelings, that the undefined sense of closeness was actually this.

 

However, he’d had plenty of time to accept it. He’d spent too long in denial and avoidance as it was. In the rare times when Lyon had allowed himself to dream of Gray somehow, through those mystic means, returning unharmed and well, he had decided — he’d tell him the truth. 

 

He hadn’t intended to do it like this, of course. But, still high on the euphoria of Gray’s miraculous return, he couldn’t find it in him to regret it. 

 

“I acted without thinking,” Lyon admitted and, before Gray could relax, added, “That doesn’t mean I’m taking it back. I did mean it.” 

 

“Guh!” Gray made another choking sound of shock, tensing up like a cat dumped in water. Mouth moving in wordless protest, he waved his hands sharply, at a loss, then clamped them over his lips, glaring at Lyon in confusion and disbelief. 

 

“I had a lot of time to think, you know,” Lyon pressed, staring back seriously. “Seven years... I missed you, Gray. More than you realize — more than I realized. I’m glad...” His voice cracked, and he was forced to swallow sharply. “I’m so glad you’re alive, Gray...” 

 

Blinking back a sudden stinging behind his eyes, Lyon looked away. 

 

Still stiff as a board, Gray reached out haltingly with one hand and managed to drop it onto Lyon’s shoulder in an awkward attempt at comfort. When Lyon glanced at him, he avoided his eyes, blushing furiously while uncertainty and discomfort lingered in his expression. 

 

It made Lyon smile. Under all his bluster, Gray had that side to him. Even when he was a child, that innate warmth and kindness had shone through his grief and rage. 

 

Reaching up, he covered Gray’s hand with his own — making Gray impossibly tense even more, practically bristling as the angry flush spread to his ears and neck. “I’m really glad,” Lyon repeated. “Welcome back, Gray.” 

 

He was definitely making it worse, and there wouldn’t be any going back after this. But now that Lyon had started, he couldn’t stop. There was still so much he wanted to say and convey...

 

However, this seemed to have been the last straw for Gray. 

 

Yanking his hand back, he backed away quickly, his eyes darting everywhere except Lyon. “I-I have to... go do... a-a thing! There’s a thing I have to go do! Right now!” he blurted out. “S-so I’m going!” 

 

He spun on his heel and started to rush away before Lyon could even try to stop him. But he didn’t go far. Pausing, Gray hesitantly shot a half-glance back, his expression still twisted up in embarrassment. “It’s, uh, good... to be back,” he mumbled. “I’ll... see you later.” 

 

Then he was off running again. 

 

Lyon stared after him for a moment, then shook his head with a wry smile. “I really went and did it...” he muttered, covering his face as his cheeks began to heat up. But at the same time, a helpless grin tugged at the corner of his lips. 

 

No, he definitely didn’t want to take it back. He really did mean it...

 

But now what?

 

~.~.~


	2. Perspective under the Moon

**Part 2: Perspective and Moon**

 

Things had changed while they were gone. To the Tenrou group, it had been only days since they left Magnolia for the S-class trials, but to the rest of the world, it had been a long seven years. 

 

Magnolia had changed, subtly. Taken over by another guild, it no longer felt as bright and welcoming as it had. Fairy Tail had changed, growing smaller and losing so much of their spirit, ending up in a rundown windmill at the edge of town. Macao, Wakaba, Redus, Max, Warren, Jet and Droy, Laki — all of them had changed, growing older, calmer, more sure of themselves. 

 

...Lyon had changed too...

 

Gray shook his head sharply, pushing the thought away. He’d managed to avoid thinking about... that... for a good while by focusing on the mission he and Erza had taken together. But now that the bandits had been cleaned up, and the pair of them had stopped to rest for the night, Gray found his thoughts wandering.

 

‘Seven years, huh...’ he mused, resting his head back on his arms and staring up at the waxing moon that hung overhead in the dark sky. 

 

Compared to Levy, trying to figure out where she stood with her old teammates, or Lucy, who had lost her father without ever having the chance to reconcile, Gray supposed he had it easy. Maybe Lyon was different, but he was used to that. Before, they had gone ten years without seeing each other, and the gap between Lyon at Galuna and Lyon at Nirvana was nearly as wide. Lyon was different every time they met, so Gray was used to it. He was still Lyon, after all.

 

Maybe he had acted weird and unlike himself, but emotions did strange things to people. The time before last, he’d been trying to resurrect a demon and nearly killed an entire village on top of that. A few uncharacteristically open words and a kiss were nothing by comparison. 

 

But still. 

 

‘I did mean it,’ Lyon had said. 

 

‘Mean what? You idiot!’ Gray thought furiously, a red flush spreading over his cheeks again. A kiss could mean any number of things, after all. In some countries, it was nothing more than a greeting. 

 

...Fiore was not one of those countries. Neither was Isvan. But surely Lyon could have picked up a custom like that... somewhere. 

 

The more he thought about it, the worse it got. Cringing in embarrassment, Gray gritted his teeth and rolled onto his side, arms curling around his stomach. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

Erza’s calm question made him jump in shock, eyes snapping open to stare back at her. “Uh...” Gray drew out intelligently, cold sweat reflexively breaking out across his back. But for once Erza didn’t seem interested in enforcing her vision of order, only watching him patiently as they lay facing each other on the hard ground. 

 

Gray swallowed heavily, trying to gather his nerve. “Hey, Erza...” he started. “If someone suddenly... well, did something really strange, and you weren’t sure what they meant by it... What would you do?” 

 

“You should work things out with Lyon,” Erza replied, her tone dry. 

 

“Erza!” He snapped upright, staring at her in shock and embarrassment. “I didn’t—! Why do you even think it’s about him?! And anyway, if you someone asks you something hypothetically, you can’t just... answer like that! You... have some delicacy!” 

 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized quite seriously. “I’ll be more careful of your feelings.” 

 

He didn’t like the way that made him some, but Gray had, admittedly, walked right into that one. 

 

Clearing her throat, Erza tried again. “I think, if that were to happen, you should conform that someone and ask them what they meant by what they would have done,” she said, carefully pronouncing the ambiguous ‘someone’ in a way that was just short of mocking. Gray narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out if she was doing it on purpose. However, Erza’s poker face was completely unreadable. 

 

“It’s... not that simple,” he muttered, glancing away. “He... Er, the thing that person did might be... really confusing, and maybe it’s better not to talk about it at all. Just... forget all about it. But...” 

 

‘That doesn’t mean I’m taking it back. I did mean it,’ Lyon had said. 

 

Would just ignoring it even work? What if Lyon didn’t go along with that? But what if he did ignore it? What if...? 

 

“Gray,” Erza cut through his spiralling thoughts, “Don’t waste time.” 

 

The heaviness of her tone caught him off guard, making him hesitate to protest. Her expression was earnest as she caught and held his gaze, but also painfully sad and knowing. 

 

“I understand. It’s hard to face things like that. It’s easier to just... let it go and tell yourself you’re moving forward,” she went on. “But, Gray, don’t leave things hanging like that. You might not have another a chance. There might not be a later, to go back to them. So don’t waste a single moment. Go talk to him, when we get back.” 

 

She sighed, closing her eyes and turning away — making it clear she was done with the subject. It was easy to guess what she had been thinking of, or rather, who. Jellal, who had nearly been executed while they were missing... If it hadn’t been for Ultear’s intervention, they might have easily returned to find him long dead, the many things Erza no doubt regretted and wanted to tell him forever to be left unresolved. 

 

Biting his cheek, Gray turned away as well and slowly lay back onto the hard ground. Next to him, Erza’s breathing even out and slowed as she drifted off to sleep, but he remained awake, staring up at the moon far above. 

 

Go talk to Lyon, she said. Easy for her to say. Understanding what Lyon had meant was only half the problem. The other half... What did Gray want it to mean? What did he think of it, to begin with? 

 

His hand drifted up to ghost over his lips, remembering the feeling of Lyon’s kiss. Mostly, he remembered the shock of it, but... he hadn’t hated it, that much Gray could say for certain. It had been soft and a little clumsy, a spontaneous expression of feeling, but Lyon was probably a pretty good kisser. He’d had seven years to practice, after all. 

 

Letting his eyes slip shut, Gray imagined it again. The feeling of Lyon’s grip on his shoulders, his closeness as he leaned in and...

 

Without realizing, his head full of Lyon, he finally dozed off. 

  
~.~.~


	3. Miracle

**Part 3: Miracle**

 

Face down on the table in front of him, Lyon groaned pitifully. He had been sitting like that all day since he staggered into the guild, a black cloud hanging over him — for nearly a week since the day after going to Magnolia. 

 

Everyone in Lamia Scale sighed, sick and tired of the depressing atmosphere around him. It had been funny at first, but it had long since passed into pitiful. 

 

Lyon groaned again. Once he was back in Margaret Town, the full implications of what he’s gone and done began to sink in. Why, why had he done that? Why hadn’t he taken it back? Yes, he had decided to let Gray know how he felt... But kissing him out of the blue had definitely been too much. 

 

What if Gray hated him now? ...Well, going that far was unlikely. But what if stepping so far out of the usual boundaries of their relationship, made Gray avoid him? 

 

There was still so much he needed to tell Gray. More than that, now that he’d stepped over the barrier they had silently placed between them, he wanted the chance to become closer, to get to know the person Gray had become. He wanted to talk with Gray more, spend time together... go on a date..... 

 

Lyon moaned, trailing off into a sigh. 

 

The entire guild hall stifled a groan. To see their second strongest acting like a teen romance drama lead was depressing. The fork in Ooba Babasaama’s hand screeched quietly as the metal twisted and finally snapped. The old woman’s head spun around to pin the unaware Lyon with a murderous glare — she had finally had enough. 

 

Fortunately, Lyon was temporarily spared her wrath as Sherry quickly sidled up to him and made a series of arcade, frantic gestures behind his back, toward the guild master. ‘I’ll handle it,’ she pantomimed. ‘You better!’ Ooba made a headchopping motion in reply. 

 

She had already made her views of love clear during Sherry’s own romance with Blue Pegasus’s Ren — she disapproved. It was a distraction that turned otherwise fine wizards into useless lumps, case and point the sighing mess Lyon had become. Lamia Scale’s members should be married to their jobs, no romance necessary. And if Sherry couldn’t set Lyon straight — they were both getting a spinning. 

 

Sherry forced a distinctly nervous smile and patted Lyon on the back. Having completely missed her arrival, he jumped in surprise and finally lifted his head to stare at her balefully. He was in no mood to even look at someone who was happily engaged and acted so lovey-dovey with her lover that it made everyone in the vicinity gag. 

 

“Don’t make that face, Lyon-sama,” Sherry scolded him mildly. “You’ll get wrinkles, you know. Since you’ve already gone gray, you’ll look completely like an old man.” 

 

“I didn’t go gray, this is my natural... it doesn’t even matter,” Lyon dropped his complaint halfway through and just sighed in defeat. “I already know I’m acting like a fool. I’ll pull myself together soon... so just give me a little longer.” 

 

Sherry hummed in acknowledgement. “If you already know, then that’s fine. I know you’ll figure it out,” she said. “But if you ever want advice or just someone to listen, we’re here for you, Lyon-sama.” 

 

“Advice, huh?” Lyon repeated, straightening slowly. He stared broodingly down at his clasped hands, considering whether to tell her anything — and how much. “I don’t know if there’s anything anyone can do at this point,” he admitted. “But... I feel like I made a mistake. I overreached and asked for too much. It was already a miracle that he came back, but I...” 

 

Given the tangled mess that was their history — the hate, grief, and even near murder — just being on friendly terms was a blessing. Overstepping that and pushing for more... It felt like greed, like something that was bound to be punished by fate. 

 

Lyon sighed again, running a hand over his face tiredly. 

 

“But, you know, you can’t gain anything if you don’t take the first step,” Sherry said. “In relationships too, one of you has to take the first step, or you’ll just end up circling each other, always at arm's’ length...” 

 

Her tone was wistful and her gaze drew distant was she recalled her own tumultuous courtship. While the tsundere act was only Ren’s stage persona, they had still found it difficult to overcome their pride and their initial antagonism and fully convey their feelings to each other. But it had been worth it in the end, Sherry thought, running her thumb over the simple band of her engagement ring. 

 

“It can be hard. It feels like you’re stretching yourself too far — because you need to go past the comfortable limits you’ve been living in,” she said. “But that’s the only way you’ll be able to become closer.” 

 

“...The only way to gain something more... that may be,” Lyon admitted, quietly. “But I’m scared to lose what I already have.” 

 

Sherry couldn’t help smiling, even as she watched him sympathetically. It made her glad that he could confide in them now. They had all come a long way from the angry, bitter children who were willing to destroy a village and resurrect a nightmare just for the slim chance to find peace. 

 

They had made it through Galuna. They would make it through this too. 

 

And thinking of Galuna...

 

“You won’t lose him,” Sherry said, ignoring the way Lyon winced. It wasn’t as if he seriously believed she — and everyone else in the guild — was unaware of his feelings. “He has a great deal of love for you, enough to overcome even the darkness in your heart. He won’t turn his back on you, I’m sure of it.” 

 

Logically, Lyon had thought the same, but hearing her say it so certainly made his trepidation ease. 

 

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he cleared his mind and nodded to himself. “No point in sitting around then,” he said, rising to his feet. “There’s a lot to do. After the first step, there’s the second one, after all.”  

 

Someone — several someones — broke into cheers, making Lyon jump and spin around, glaring and bewildered. Even Jura was clapping along sedately, and only Ooba turned her nose up at the half-relieved, half-ribbing celebration. 

 

Lyon sighed. He supposed he deserved that. 

 

~.~.~

 

In the end, it wasn’t Lyon who took the second step. 

 

Throwing open the doors, Gray marched into Lamia Scale’s guild hall as if gearing for a fight. Several of the wizards inside instinctively tensed, on their guard against the sudden intrusion, but they were quickly pulled aside by their comrades, and several whispered gossip sessions broke out simultaneously as those more in the know eagerly explained just who this strange visitor was. 

 

Lamia Scale’s rumor mill, like that of any self-respecting guild, was always hungry for a spectacle, and the Cold Emperor’s drama-filled romance was proving very fruitful. 

 

Long since accustomed to drawing stares and whispers for a variety of reasons — generally, public nudity — Gray didn’t even notice the commotion his arrival had caused. His gaze swept over the hall purposefully, zeroing in on his target. 

 

Lyon, sitting at one of the tables, struggled to keep his expression even as he launched into a fast paced mental debate about whether to stand up and go welcome Gray, or to remain sitting casually and wait for him to approach. Caught in a deadlock, he ended up awkwardly rising just in time to watch Gray stalk toward him, expression intent and barely short of a scowl. 

 

Honestly, he looked like he was about to throw a punch, and Lyon braced himself to take one — just one though. After that, he’d start hitting back. 

 

Gray seemed to be bracing himself too as he came to a stop in front of Lyon. “You!” he snapped, making Lyon’s spine straighten on reflex. “I’m going on a mission with you!” 

 

...That was not what Lyon had expected. Or the rest of Lamia Scale, which watched with baited breath. 

 

“M-mission...?” Lyon repeated blankly. 

 

“It’s for Fairy Tail!” Gray shot back, nearly bristling with tension. “It’s just because we don’t get a lot of missions now, so I’m going with you to get our name out again! N-not...” 

 

‘Not because I want to!’ Lyon expected him to say, already nodding along in acceptance. Even if Gray said that, his actions spoke louder. He’d come to see Lyon on his own, and that meant something — acceptance, or forgiveness, or just a second chance. 

 

“Not... that I mind taking a mission with you,” Gray mumbled, barely audible. “I don’t hate you. It. Ugh...” Flushing in frustration, he avoided Lyon’s surprised gaze and ran a hand awkwardly through his hair. 

 

In other words, despite his bluster, he didn’t want Lyon to get the wrong idea or hurt his feelings. 

 

A truly ridiculous smile was spreading across Lyon’s face, a warm affection overflowing in his chest. The cornered, belligerent glare Gray sent him did nothing to dampen his grin. “Of course!” Lyon declared, crossing his arms to stop himself from reaching out. “We made a great team during the Nirvana incident. Just give me a minute, I’ll pick out a mission worthy of Fairy Tail’s talents!” 

 

“Not an S-class you won’t!” Ooba howled, moments later. 

 

“I’m an S-class wizard! It’s my right!” Lyon yelled back. 

 

“I won’t let you ruin the guild’s reputation just because you want to show off! Your head’s in the clouds, I can tell you’ll do something dumb!” 

 

“Try and stop me, you hag!” 

 

“Then go for a spin, you brat!” 

 

“Gah—!” 

 

Compared to daily life at Fairy Tail, the sight of Ooba frantically spinning her finger while Lyon exerted every ounce of will and magic to keep himself in place, going so far as to freeze his legs in place, was not enough to make Gray even look twice. 

 

Shaking his head, he chuckled. He was glad — it seemed, after seven years, Lamia Scale had become Lyon’s home, just as Fairy Tail was for him. 

 

But if both of them had a home and a family now... then what did they mean to each other? What was the purpose of the old bond from so long ago? His smile fading, Gray wondered — why did the thought of losing it make him feel so cold? What exactly did he feel for Lyon? 

 

~.~.~


	4. Missed Balance

**Part 4: Missed Balance**

 

In the end, Yuka had surreptitiously slipped Lyon a job request. A simple one -- part-entertainer, part-security at the new Shirotsume duke's ball. It had been a highly sought after request, for the chance to take it easy and enjoy a high class party while showing off for some easily impressed nobles and rich merchants. 

 

It would work well for Gray’s goals as well, Yuka reasoned, since he could meet many rich potential clients there.

 

‘Well, that’s just the excuse,’ Yuka said, rather dryly. ‘In practice, it’s a fancy date. Good luck, Lyon-sama.’ 

 

His team was a blessing. Silently, Lyon thanked them again. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Lyon asked, noticing the trouble look that passed over Gray’s face during his explanation. “If you don’t like it, we can get a different job…” 

 

“No, it’s fine. This one is good,” Gray said quickly. “It’s just… I don’t think I have anything to wear to a place like that.” 

 

There was more he could have said to explain, but he only pursed his lips, irritated at having to admit just how tenuous their position really was. In fact, most of the Tenrou group had little more than the clothes on their backs. The guild hadn’t been able to reclaim everyone’s possessions when they were evicted from their homes, and except for a few, they had been left with only what they brought back with them. 

 

“It’s fine. We don’t have time to go all the way to Magnolia and back anyway,” Lyon said. “You can borrow some of my clothes.” 

 

Gray shot him a dubious look and darted a glance down at Lyon’s outfit -- a dark blue jacket with elaborate cutouts and embroidery. At least there wasn’t any fur or feathers this time. Easily guessing what he was thinking, Lyon scowled back. 

 

He almost said that his formal outfits had been carefully vetted to properly represent Lamia Scale, after complaints from Sherry, Yuka and Jura -- of all people -- but realized at the last moment that it wouldn’t help his case. 

 

“You can pick,” he compromised. Gray didn’t look particularly reassured. 

 

~.~.~

 

Scowling, Gray tugged at the labels of the black coat he’d borrowed from Lyon and shot a baleful glare at its owner. It was certainly a handsome piece, with thick gold piping around the collar and hem -- around the sleeves too, though Gray had been forced to roll them up. Otherwise, they covered his palms almost entirely. The shoulders were loose too, and the end trailed past his knees. 

 

That was the reason for Gray’s glare. He hadn’t noticed before, but Lyon had... gotten taller. A little wider in the shoulders too, and more solidly muscled. Not by much, but enough that his clothes didn’t entirely fit Gray anymore. 

 

‘Damn seven year gap,’ Gray thought, his scowl deepening. 

 

“What’s with that look?” Lyon asked, keeping his voice low. They had already arrived at the duke’s mansion, and the party was just beginning, the guests trickling into the ballroom where Gray and Lyon waited. “You’re not going to get many clients if you keep making that face.” 

 

He had a point, and Gray made an effort to smooth out his expression and relax his posture. When the next group of young noblewomen in their ornate, lacy ball gowns passed by, he caught the gaze of one and smiled. 

 

The young woman giggled, lifting up her fan to hide her smile, but her eyes trailed obviously down to his bare chest. Tilting his shoulder, Gray let the coat slip a little to bare his guild mark -- that was the entire point, after all. It was clear that she and her friends recognized what it was, drawing another round of giggles and excited whispers. 

 

Turning back to Lyon, Gray smirked. “Now who’s making a stupid face?” he taunted. “Keep it up, and you might lose clients, you know.” 

 

Lyon’s frown painfully shifted into a strained smile -- but only for a moment before he glared again, at a passing pair of noblemen, who had been watching Gray with a little too much interest. It was only when he reached out and tugged the coat back into place that Gray realized he’d been in the middle of taking it off completely. 

 

“This was a bad idea,” Lyon muttered. 

 

“Embarrassed?” Gray snapped back. “If I’m ruining your image too much, I’ll leave.” 

 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t feel humiliated by his own stupid habit. And after he’d decided to take special care with Lyon’s clothes...

 

“That’s not it,” Lyon said firmly, letting his hand slip down to Gray’s waist. His touch was light, but Gray felt hyper aware of it and, suddenly, of his closeness. Lyon’s lips quirked up in a faint smirk as he leaned in until their foreheads were nearly touching. “Didn’t I make it clear already? How I feel about you?” He ignored the choking sound Gray made, his smirk widening. “It was a bad idea because I didn’t expect how jealous I’d be.” 

 

They were drawing even more stares now, along with a low chatter of excited whispers. It was easy to guess what the guests assumed -- arriving together, now standing so close, in an almost intimate position... 

 

But they weren’t wrong, were they? Not entirely, not about Lyon’s intentions. 

 

Gray swallowed heavily, avoiding Lyon’s gaze. Those were Lyon’s feelings... but what did he himself feel? 

 

...At the very least, he didn’t want to push Lyon away. That much, Gray was certain of. Resting his hand against Lyon’s chest, he leaned in a little, some tension seeping out of his frame. As he’d thought, he didn’t hate it, being this close. 

 

Lyon smiled and suddenly began to push Gray toward the center of the ballroom. “Looks like they’re starting,” he commented, as the first chords of a melody drifted toward them. 

 

“Wha... Lyon!” Gray protested, but he didn’t pull away when Lyon took his hand, spinning them around to join the couples gathering on the dance floor. 

 

“Come on, it’s a ball. We should dance,” Lyon said. “Just follow my lead.” 

 

His eyes were twinkling, as if he expected to pull one over on Gray. The joke was on him -- Gray knew how to dance just fine, and the two of them glided across the floor smoothly, neither missing a step. 

 

“I’ve gotten lots of missions about pretending to be some well-bred young lady’s boyfriend or escort, you know,” Gray said, shooting Lyon a droll look. “And I’ve been a guard at fancy parties before too.” 

 

Huffing, Lyon canted his head in admission of defeat. “Only pretending?” he remarked mildly. “So you haven’t actually dated a princess or two?” 

 

He was only joking, but Gray could read the serious question underneath. “I haven’t really dated anyone,” Gray admitted quietly. “Before, I just... I never told anyone about what happened with Master Ur, not until Galuna. Even with Gramps, I just asked if Iced Shell could be undone... I’ve always loved the guild, but I guess I kept a distance between us. So getting close to someone...” 

 

Lyon gave his hand a comforting squeeze. “I understand,” he said. “But that was before. You don’t have to carry that weight anymore. We both don’t.”

 

Of course he understood. He and Gray had always been the same, sharing the same history and the same trials, even if the way they faced them and the paths they took were different. Lyon understood better than anyone, and there was no need for pretense or distance with him. Not when he’d already seen Gray at his lowest, and showed Gray his own worst side as well. 

 

Slowly, Gray nodded. 

 

“Yeah,” he agreed, “it’s about time to move forward for real, isn’t it?” The song was ending, and they drew to a stop, but neither made any move to pull away just yet. Looking into his partner’s eyes, Gray made his decision. “Lyon, I… I think I’d like that. With you.” 

 

Even saying it so vaguely was embarrassing, and Gray struggled not to look away. But watching the realization, relief and joy spread across Lyon’s expression was worth it. 

 

Pulled suddenly into a crushing hug, Gray heard Lyon whisper, fervently, “Thank you.” 

 

‘I’m the one who should be thanking you,’ he thought, hiding his smile against Lyon’s shoulder. 

  
~.~.~


	5. Perfection

**Part 5: Perfection**

 

As more guests arrived and the party began in full, Lyon and Gray took turns putting on a show with increasingly elaborate ice creations. Their audience gasped and cheered as birds fluttered among elaborate garlands and tigers leaped through rings of cold fire. Letting their ice vanish into glimmering dust, the two wizards took a bow. 

 

“Getting pretty close to dynamic there, with the fire,” Lyon teased, as they straightened and waved. 

 

“I spent two months getting it right,” Gray admitted. “Wanted to prove something to Natsu... can’t remember what, now.” 

 

Lyon laughed. That sounded about right for what he’d seen of Salamander and Gray’s rivalry. It sounded about right where Gray was concerned too. He’d always had a stubborn, perfectionist streak, and once he set his mind on something, he refused to give up until he found a way to achieve it. 

 

Admittedly, Lyon himself was the same. But where Gray persevered and searched for a solution from every angle, Lyon threw himself into things with passion and fervor. 

 

It was a weakness, but he couldn’t say he regretted it. Sherry had been right, if he hadn’t rushed in and taken that first step, there was no telling if he would have been able to stand there now, grinning at Gray and receiving a matching smile in return, simple and without any need for pretense. 

 

“I’ve done that too,” Lyon said. “There was a magic I wanted to master no matter what — this one.” 

 

Cupping his hands together, he carefully gathered and shaped his magic. A flower bloomed in his palms, the delicate, clear petals unfurling and spreading open. 

 

Gray’s breath caught. “This is...” he murmured, fingers tentatively skimming the edges of the flower. “Just like Ur’s...” He drew back quickly when the petals moved under his touch, like a real flower would, eyes widening in surprise. 

 

“Not exactly,” Lyon admitted. “It’s more of a tribute than the exact thing itself. But she always said to find our own style, after all.” 

 

Reaching out, he carefully pinned the flower onto the breast of Gray’s coat. He let his hand linger there, pressed flat against his chest, warmth seeping through the fabric — revelling in the way Gray didn’t pull away or protest, only huffing a little. 

 

There was a smattering of whispers and giggles from the guests around them, no doubt enjoying the show of a different sort. A hot flush rose on Gray’s cheeks, but he just narrowed his eyes. 

 

“You’re such a showoff,” he muttered. 

 

Lyon didn’t try to deny it. Smirking, he drew back and spun back toward their audience, arms spread out dramatically. Glittering thorny vines looped around them, large roses blooming along their length. It was a modified version of Ur’s favorite Rosen Krone, and the guests clapped in appreciation. 

 

It wouldn’t do to slack off because he was too busy flirting, after all. He’d never hear the end of it from his guild. 

 

He thought Gray muttered “showoff” under his breath again, but there was fondness in his tone. 

 

Judging they had performed long enough, Lyon took a deep bow, Gray following his lead, and the audience broke into enthusiastic applause. With the show over, the polite circle of the crowd broke. In twos and threes, they approached the wizards, forming smaller groups around both. 

 

“That was truly quite something! I’ve never seen such magic,” an older woman with a necklace of massive, sparkling rubies praised. 

 

“You are in fine form as always, Master Lyon,” a Lamia Scale regular commented, chuckling as he stroked his mustache. “My niece has been asking after you!” 

 

“It seems like that’s become a lost cause,” his friend laughed, his belly jiggling a little with his mirth. “I’m sure she won’t be the only one disappointed by your change in status!” 

 

“Your date is quite lovely,” an old man told Lyon in congratulatory tones, patting his wife’s hand where it rested in the crook of his elbow. 

 

She nodded in agreement, sharing a smile with her husband. “And your magic goes together so well!” she added. 

 

Long since used to — and somewhat vainly fond of — the attention that came with being a well-known, popular wizard, Lyon had been giving his audience a well-practiced smile, nodding in acknowledgement without listening too deeply. Something like propositions with varying degrees of subtlety, whether on their own behalf or for their younger relatives, happened at least twice a week, and Lyon had lost any sense of embarrassment about that long ago. 

 

But when the casual comment about his “date” registered, Lyon’s eyes widened and a blissful smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “He really is, isn’t he?” he agreed, glancing over toward Gray, who was doing his best to field the equal amounts of attention he was getting. “An old friend, we trained under the same master. We were finally reunited after a long separation recently, and... well.” 

 

His smile widened, and Lyon didn’t try to stop it, even if he suspected he looked like a fool. ‘That’s right,’ he thought, proud and ecstatic. ‘My date.’ 

 

It sounded perfect.  

 

And the best part — it was true. 

 

Or at least, Lyon thought it was true. ‘Well, I’d better make sure,’ he thought, lightheaded with happiness. 

 

The guests who had been gathered around him only smiled knowingly as he hastily disengaged and slipped through the crowd toward Gray — who, preoccupied with his own admirers, didn’t notice his approach. Coming up behind him, Lyon was just in time to catch Gray’s coat as he smoothly discarded it and crossed his arms over his now bare chest. 

 

Smirking, Lyon dropped the coat back onto his shoulders. “Careful,” he taunted lightly. “I want that back, you know.” 

 

Gray glared over his shoulder — though it looked more like a sulk. Then, his lips twitched into a matching smirk, his gaze dropping down to Lyon’s chest. “What about that one then?” he asked. 

 

It took Lyon a moment of confusion to understand what he meant. Glancing down as well, he patted in surprise at the open collar of his shirt, the necktie inexplicably gone and the top two buttons undone. When...? “This only happens around you, you know,” he sighed in frustration. But he grinned again just as fast and pointedly tugged at the third button of his shirt. “I suppose I’m just that eager to get out of my clothes around you.” 

 

Gray blinked at him in surprise and promptly blushed crimson. “You— you!” he hissed helplessly. 

 

But despite his exasperated scowl, he didn’t pull away, still close enough to brush against Lyon. Without thinking about it, Lyon wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled wider because there was no reason not to. “Gray,” he said, dropping the teasing tone into something lower, more serious. “Go on a date with me?” 

 

“Aren’t we on a date now?” Gray stared at him blankly. 

 

“Yes, we are!” Lyon laughed, pleased at the confirmation. “But let’s go on another one.” 

 

“Um... yeah,” Gray said quickly. “That sounds... good.” 

 

“And another one,” Lyon went on. “And another one after that. And another—”

 

“Okay, okay! We’ll go on as many as you like,” Gray huffed, waving a stop to Lyon’s chain of requests. 

 

Lyon laughed. He’d said — no taking it back now — and it sounded absolutely perfect, better than anything he’d dared imagine. 

  
~.~.~


	6. Dream

**Part 6: Dream**

 

Part of the mission terms was overnight lodging at the mansion — thankfully, given that the party didn’t wind down until well past midnight. It was no wonder that Lamia Scale had bitterly fought over who would get this easy, cushy job. Cana or Levy or Wendy, or any number of others at Fairy Tail would have been over the moon at the chance to spend the night at a fancy manor and in their plush beds, for free at that. 

 

Gray stifled a yawn as he and Lyon followed a maid down the hall to the guest wing. It had been a long day, and an emotionally exhausting one. He’d set out from Magnolia bright and early, his stomach a tight bundle of nerves at the thought of seeing Lyon again.

 

And then…

 

He hadn’t imagined it would end up leading to this. It felt like he’d gotten swept along — like the kind of fairy tale that Lucy or Levy might like. Realizing he’d just mentally cast himself in the role of a princess, Gray made a face. 

 

“Here, sirs,” the maid said, bowing as she held open a door to one of the bedrooms. The lamp lacrimas inside flickered on, illuminating a space that was larger than Gray’s entire apartment. A massive, pillared bed overflowing with pillows took center place, looking rather inviting. 

 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Lyon said, stepping back and smiling at Gray softly. “Sleep well.” 

 

Before Gray could reply with his own wellwishes, the maid, who had begun to back out into the hall deferentially, spoke up. “Um... sirs?” she started tentatively. “This is... that is to say, we only prepared the one room. Sirs.” 

 

They stared at her in surprise and, once her words sank in, Lyon groaned quietly. 

 

“My deepest apologies!” the maid said quickly, bowing deep. “It was that, we thought a couple would prefer to room together... Please forgive our presumption!” 

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Gray assured her quickly. He’d never really gotten better dealing with upset girls, a fact Mira loved to take advantage of. “We can just share the room, right? We’ve done it lots of time before.”

 

But when he glanced at Lyon, he was met with an exasperated look. “That’s when we were kids,” Lyon said, shaking his head. “Right now...” He smirked faintly and leaned in to whisper into Gray’s ear, too quiet to be overheard. “That would be too tempting. Don’t forget, I’ve got impure intentions toward you, Gray.” 

 

Gray spluttered. “I-impure...?! What do you think I am, some pure maiden?” he hissed in protest. “I’m not, you know!” 

 

Laughing, Lyon backed away. “But you don’t want to go further yet, right?” he said. “So I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 

Well, he wasn’t wrong. If Gray tried to imagine them sleeping in the same bed now... He could feel his face starting to heat up just considering the idea. Despite Lyon’s teasing, Gray trusted him not to do anything, but he also had a point. They had already raced straight into something Gray had barely even considered before. Taking a step back was probably a good idea. 

 

Not because of some need to protect Gray’s nonexistent purity, of course. He refused to let Lyon get away with saying something so ridiculous. 

 

Narrowing his eyes, Gray grabbed hold of Lyon’s open collar and tugged him back sharply. He saw Lyon’s eyes widen in surprise and felt a sense of vindication — payback for the crazy, shocking stunt that had started it all — before their lips met, rough and desperate. 

 

Being the one to take the lead was very satisfying, and Lyon’s quiet moan as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss made Gray shiver. 

 

He pulled back and smirked, even though his insides were vibrating with shock at his own recklessness. “Good night,” Gray echoed, trying to contain his grin — and darted into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. 

 

Out in the corridor, Lyon snorted, disbelieving by pleased. “Right. Good night,” he muttered, just audible through the thick wood. His voice began to fade as he moved away, speaking to the maid, “I’ll take another spare room. Don’t worry about setting it up, anything is fine...” 

 

Clapping a hand over his mouth to hide his wide, embarrassed grin, Gray leaned back against the door and took a deep, slow breath. He’d really done that, hadn’t he? And why shouldn’t he have? They were dating, after all. 

 

He and Lyon were a couple. 

 

The thought rattled around his mind. He was dating Lyon. Had he really just... gone and done that? He’d known where to even start when Lyon suddenly kissed him, had spent days agonizing over what to do and what it meant. But now he’d gone and blindly jumped in just as much — even more so. He was the one who’d basically asked Lyon to become a couple with him. And he’d kissed Lyon just now. 

 

He didn’t regret it. That much Gray could be certain of. 

 

Maybe Lyon had been right. Erza too. What good was keeping each other at arm’s length, never taking the step to get closer even when they both wanted to? Because Gray did want that. 

 

That was why he had gone to Lamia Scale in the first place. He hadn’t been able to put into words what he wanted or expected, but he had felt some indescribable urge pressing against his back. Between growing distant and growing closer with Lyon... no, even between staying as they had been, so many things remaining unspoken between them like a wall, and growing closer, Gray had known which he chose. 

 

He hadn’t thought it’d end up like this but... pressing his fingertips to his lips and remembering the feeling of Lyon’s kisses, Gray was sure — he didn’t hate it. He wouldn’t mind doing it again. 

 

It would even be more accurate to say he’d liked it. 

 

‘Impure intentions, huh...?’ he thought, absently pulling off his borrowed coat and kicking off his boots as he made his way toward the bed. 

 

Throwing the jacket onto one of the bed’s posts, he dropped down among the many pillows. The fluffy mattress dipped under his weight, nearly swallowing him. Gray let out a long sigh of exhaustion and closed his eyes. 

 

The memory of Lyon’s earnest gaze as he confessed, of dancing with him, of kissing him drifted through Gray’s mind as he dropped off to sleep. 

 

~.~.~

 

_ his shirt, unbuttoned with slow, deliberate movements, slipping off as skilled hands ran over his bare shoulders _

 

_ an intent gaze never wavering from him, a suggestive, familiar smirk _

 

_ a wet, open-mouthed kiss _

 

_ soft, teasing touches trailing lower, turning firmer and.... _

 

Gray started awake. 

 

Pale sunlight was streaming in through the lacy curtains on the window. It was already morning, but early still. He blinked, wide eyed, at the ceiling, his chest heaving as he tried to calm his breathing. 

 

‘What...?’ he thought blankly. ‘What was that....?’

 

He knew, of course. It wasn’t the first time. But.

 

With Lyon? 

 

Who exactly had impure intentions here? 

 

Gray, apparently. Groaning, he threw an arm over his face, but he could still feel it burning crimson. At least he knew they were on the same page. He really did want this, all the way. 

  
~.~.~


	7. Magic and Shape

**Part 7: Magic and Shape**

 

It took a while before Gray could look Lyon in the face again, during the luxurious breakfast they were presented and as they departed from the mansion. The walk to the train station in Shirotsume was spent in silence, not quite awkward, but not quite comfortable either.

 

“I’ll drop by Fairy Tail with you,” Lyon said as they bought the tickets. “Or... do you want to split up?”

 

“No!” Gray protested immediately, far too vehemently. His head snapped around toward Lyon, his entire body going tense as he stopped in his tracks.

 

But after a moment of surprise, Lyon smiled. “That’s good,” he murmured. “You’ve been so quiet all morning... I was starting to wonder if you regretted it.”

 

“N-no, that’s not it,” Gray muttered, fidgeting. But he couldn’t admit that he was embarrassed because he realized he really did like kissing Lyon, a lot. If nothing else, it would inflate his ego beyond all reason. At the same time, he couldn’t just leave Lyon hanging either... “I need to take at least a couple missions to get some money,” he deflected, changing the subject altogether, “but I’ll keep the weekend open. You want to, you know, go out again then?”

 

“Of course! For you, I’m ready any time,” Lyon declared, smiling like a host.  

 

The flat, fed up look he received made him burst out laughing.

 

~.~.~

 

There was a smattered chorus of greetings when Gray and Lyon stepped into the old windmill that had become Fairy Tail’s guild hall.

 

“Thanks for coming with me,” Gray said, turning to Lyon as they paused in the doorway. His voice dropped. “And for, uh, the date. I’ll see you in a few days?”

 

“Don’t want anyone to overhear?” Lyon asked, his own tone quiet to match. “We can keep it secret if you prefer. I don’t mind.”

 

“Bit late for that, isn’t it? Everybody at the mansion thought we were... knew we were together,” Gray pointed out, correcting himself.

 

That was just an excuse, of course. The people there were unlikely to ever cross paths with anyone who actually knew Gray or Lyon, and it would be easy to play off the whole thing as a misunderstanding if it came down to that. But claiming it was already too late meant Gray didn’t have to think too hard about which he preferred.

 

Given his smile, Lyon realized that as well, but he simply went along with it. “My bad,” he said easily. “I got carried away boasting about my lovely date.” Gray rolled his eyes, making Lyon chuckle. His expression grew more serious as he placed a hand on Gray shoulder and leaned in a bit. “Then, you don’t mind if I do this, right?”

 

There was plenty of time to pull away, but Gray only closed his eyes and tilted his head a little as Lyon closed the distance between them to place a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“See you soon,” he murmured against Gray’s mouth, pulling away just enough.

 

“Mm,” Gray made a soft sound of agreement.

 

Lyon stepped away, but their hands — Gray hadn’t even noticed when they had become joined — slip apart only slowly, unwillingly, before finally dropping to their sides. With a last wave, Lyon turned and headed down the path back to Magnolia.

 

Staring after him with a soft, mesmerized smile, Gray didn’t notice the silence behind him — the entire guild had witnessed that exchange and several had dropped their mugs in shock.

 

He jumped when Cana draped herself over his shoulders from behind, arms tightening around his neck rather ominously. “Oh-ho,” she drew out, pressing her cheek to Gray’s cold, sweaty one. “Did I just see what I thought I saw? Was our Gray kissing a handsome stranger? After disappearing overnight all of a sudden?”

 

“Nguh...” Gray’s expression was stiffer than a board, as was his back, but that just made Cana’s unfriendly grin widen.

 

“Graaaay... You didn’t really get such a hot date, did you?” she drew out, her grip constricting. “You can’t really be dating a cute guy when I’m still single, right? There’s no way.”

 

In the background, several someones snorted in amusement, snickering at Gray’s predicament or perhaps the insinuations about his dating skills. Handsome he might have been, but Gray didn’t have a particularly impressive record of relationships due to his rather secretive and sometimes standoffish nature, especially toward strangers.

 

“Guh...” He didn’t have a response to that either. Explaining to Cana that Lyon was a childhood friend — more or less — wouldn’t be any help.

 

“There’s absolutely no way,” Cana repeated, her grin nearly demented as she held him in a headlock. “Right? You must have cheated! Did you Ice Make yourself a cute boyfriend? I won’t allow it! I won’t be the last one left single!”

 

Memories flashed through his mind as the world began to go black around the edges from lack of air.

 

_‘I missed you, Gray. I’m so glad you’re alive...”_

 

_‘Didn’t I make it clear already? How I feel about you?’_

 

_‘You don’t have to carry that weight anymore. We both don’t.’_

 

_‘Go on a date with me? And another one. And another one after that. And another—’_

 

_‘I was starting to wonder if you regretted it.’_

 

‘I don’t regret it at all,’ Gray thought, smiling. Yes, he could gladly face the pearly gates without a single regret.

 

“What is with that dopey grin, Gray?!” Cana shrieked. “Are you laughing at my singleness?! I’ll rip your head off, you... you playboy!”

 

No regret.

 

...Probably.

 

~.~.~

  
**End notes:** Victory!! I have successfully completed a pairing week! Special thanks to [ SnowfallBreeze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowfallBreeze/pseuds/SnowfallBreeze), [ Singular_Red](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Singular_Red/pseuds/Singular_Red), and [ Neceros](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Neceros/pseuds/Neceros) for reviewing!

 


End file.
